The Last of the Magical Trainers
by sonicXben
Summary: Harry Potter falls through the Veil in an attempt to rescue his godfather. Not long afterwards, the wizards begin to make plans to find their missing savior after he's been confirmed alive. What they don't expect is to find Harry and Sirius living new lives as powerful Pokémon Trainers. What will transpire? Features an OC based off of the popular Pokémon Rusty version show.
1. Chapter 1: The Unveiling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my 1 OC introduced later**

 **Harry Potter's POV:**

I thought that day near the end of my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't get any weirder. Oh, how wrong I was. I begins when I nearly get killed by an armada of angry centaurs.

Then I break into the Ministry of Magic to rescue my 'kidnapped' godfather. Turns out, it was just a trick.

Finally, a long battle ensued between the Order of the Pheonix and the Death Eaters. Neither side could hold the advantage. That is, until Bellatrix cast the infamous killing curse on my godfather, Sirius Black. Unprepared for his insane cousin's spell, he took the blast full-force. Like a rock, he fell through the Veil of Death.

With more strength than I realized, I broke Lupin's grasp on me and I lunged at the Veil in an attempt to rescue Sirius. Everyone stared at me in downright shock as I felt the tingle of passing through the mysterious archway. I begin floating when I completely pass through.

'I'm truly dead.' I thought. I slowly open my eyes and find myself in some weird…dimension? There were clouds everywhere all constantly changing color. This place felt empty. Next to me, Sirius was floating as well. He had a silvery glow about him.

"Sirius, do you have any guess where we are?" I had to ask, even though I had a feeling what his answer would be. Before Sirius could speak, however, a new powerful voice rang out.

"You are in the space between dimensions." Before us, the most unusual creature I've ever seen materializes. It was all white, except for a grey underbelly with a strange golden ring around it's mid-half, with a long neck, pointed ears, a long white mane and glowing red irises inside of green pupils. The being radiated immense amounts of power.

"Who, What are you?" I stammer out, nervous not to get on this being's bad side.

"I am Arceus, the creator of the universe. You are floating in the bridge between 2 worlds, yours and the world where my kind make their home at. However, no one knows of this world and die on the trip."

For some reason, I was eager to hear about this other world. "What kind of world?" Sirius voices my thoughts.

"It is known simply as the Pokémon World. Professor Oak will give the basic lecture." Arceus stomps his front hoofs, creating a screen. On the screen, appeared an older man in a lab outfit. "Hello, there. Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession."

The screen vanished. "Wow, this place sounds amazing!" Sirius states, looking delighted about it.

However, no matter how amazing it sounded, I wanted to get back to my friends. Arceus seemed to read my mind, and answers my predicament, "I shall send you to the eldest of the regions, Sinnoh. Twinleaf Town to be exact. There, go to Sandgem Town and find the Wandering Trainer of Sinnoh, Lucas Diamond. He's an Aura Guardian with the power to open portals. Aura is the Pokémon World's equivalent of magic, but each Aura Guardian's power is unique. He will give you your first Pokémon to start you on your journey. If you wish, beat Lucas in battle and I will let you return. Understand?"

After everything sank in, I nodded. Sirius nodded too.

"Very well. Enjoy your travels! That's half the fun of being a Pokémon Trainer!"

With that, the world went black. When I woke again, I found myself in a wooden house. I felt like a darkness had been shattered within me.

I found out much later that was my connection to Lord Voldemort forever shattering.

My new life had just begun.

 _AN:_ I have decided to publish an older story that I made before I came up with my Harry Potter and RWBY crossover. Just for the fun of it. Also, please don't expect the quick updates I've given. Now that school's starting again, my updates will be a lot longer.

Thank you for any support you are giving me.

Have a good 2016!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Journey

**Harry Potter's POV:**

At first, I panicked about being in an unfamiliar house. Then I remembered my discussion with the god Arceus with Sirius.

Sirius!

I pull back the covers on my soft bed and get up. I go down the only set of stairs I notice, and at the bottom is Sirius, still in his pajamas. "Morning, Harry." I was shocked to see Sirius alive and healthy, but it was greatly appreciated.

"Let's get some casual clothes on, and see if we can't find this Lucas Diamond." Sirius agreed with me full-heartedly. We both went upstairs and got the attire that would be normally found in this world on. After I took a quick shower, I got on a red T-shirt, black jeans, dark blue winter jacket and a baseball cap with a pokeball on the front. I got a white backpack and filled it with all the spare clothes in my room.

When I was satisfied, I went downstairs to find Sirius already waiting for me. He had on a black shirt, jeans and a winter jacket like mine. "You ready?" He asked.

I nodded and walked out the door with him. We found ourselves in a small, peaceful town with a pond right in front of the door. "Wow." I couldn't help but marvel at the peacefulness of our new town.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a new voice asked. Me and Sirius whirled around to come face to face with another boy about my age. He had on a weird red hat with half a pokéball on it, a blue winter jacket, a scarf, a red watch and a pair of jeans held tightly by a belt that had 6 pokéballs attached to it. What stood out, though, were his unusual grey eyes and hair.

"Who are you?" I involuntarily ask. He seemed a little surprised, but suppressed it.

"Sorry, I'm too used to having my name being known. I'm Lucas Diamond, the Wandering Trainer of Sinnoh, contest star, and am considering becoming a comedian."

I was shocked that we didn't have to go far at all to find the Trainer we're looking for. Before I could introduce myself, Lucas interrupts.

"Yes, I know you're Harry Potter and you're Sirius Black. All of us Aura Guardians have been informed of your arrival to this dimension. I'll help out as much as I can."

This boy was a lot more generous than I expected. Even Sirius seemed surprised.

"I can tell you have mixed feelings about your predicament. I'm going to give you two Pokémon I caught on my travels. After that, you have 1 week to get IDs and a maximum of 6 Pokémon, and enter the Ever Grande Tournament. If you win, you will get to take on the Ever Grande World Champoinship. If you can beat me, 2 weeks from today, I will give you both a choice on whether you want to return to your world or remain here, and be official citizens."

That took a little while to sink in, but we agreed with Lucas's terms. "Excellent! How do you want your team set up?"

Me and Sirius look at each other, and come to a conclusion. "We would like 1 Pokémon per region of this world."

"Six Pokémon, 6 regions. Ambitious." Lucas comments before getting out several Pokéballs.

After going through the options, which took a while,I befriended a Deerling while Sirius chose an Absol. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Get some IDs today and find an airport. Here's 1000 Pokédollars. Enough for you both to travel all the regions and customize your styles. Good luck."

With that, Lucas calls out his Starraptor and they fly away to who-knows-where.

"You ready?" I ask my godfather.

"I sure am," he responds, and we go off on our Pokémon journey.

AN: This is more of a filler chapter, so I decided to get this up quickly. Real story on wizard's side is this weekend.

Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius are What?

**Hermione Granger's POV:**

I spent my first few days during the summer at my parent's house grieving over my dead friend. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters have been running amuck lately, having nothing to fear. However, today was different.

I got a letter from Dumbledore himself, calling me to Grimmauld Place. After scribbling a quick note to my parents, I used the portkey letter to get me to the empty house quickly.

When I got there, I find the entire Order of the Pheonix present.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that I have reason to believe that both Harry Potter and Sirius Black are both alive."

Everyone sat at the table, shocked. "What makes you say that?" asked Mad-Eye Moody. Even Snape held surprise in his gaze.

"This," Dumbledore replied, holding up a medallion. The jewel in the center was green. Me eyes widen in recognition.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." I ask, hoping it's not.

"Yes, it's a blood tracker. Just a protection for the boy during his stay. Since the gem is still green, that means he's still alive." Dumbledore explained.

"How are we going to bring him back home?" McGonagall asked, pale at this revelation.

"I have an idea on that, though I will need help. Harry and Sirius could be anywhere, so I'm going to utilize the draining field of portal magic that will take us within a mile radius of the boy. However, I've never made it before. I need your help."

With that, we began scouring various libraries for any clues on portal magic.

 **=Time Skip – 2 weeks later=**

After a long and hard 2 weeks of searching, we have it. We got an empty space in the attic to do our work. It took all of our combined magic, but we did it. For good measure, we applied it to 3 crystals for future use. In front of us, the brilliant blue portal swirled with magic.

"All right, we are good to go. Wish us luck." Dumbledore said. He, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody will be going through.

I couldn't shake the feeling that whatever lay on the other side wouldn't be at all what we expect. I only broke out of my thoughts when I saw the party go the portal.

No turning back now.

AN: I got really lucky to put this up. As for the Pokémon teams, it goes like this:

Harry Potter: Sirius Black:

Sawsbuck Absol

Sharpedo Cofagrus

Tyrantrum Umbreon

Pidgeot Gyrados

Magmortar Skarmory

Tyranitar Volcanion


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Legend

**Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

Cold.

Shivering.

Out of place.

These are the feelings I felt as I went through the portal to find the missing boy. However, for the sake of all wizards who want peace, we persevered. I couldn't shake the feeling that something angry and powerful was glowering at us. After what felt like an eternity, we see a white light.

As we walk through the light, I felt the cold dissipate instantly. I have a look around to get my bearings. That's when I notice the huge crowd filing into an even larger stadium.

"I say we blend into the crowds, it'll make us less conspicuous." Suggested Mad-eye Moody. It made sense, and we went for it. Besides, I didn't like the odd noises coming from one of the nearby caves.

"This is all really…bizzare." McGonagall comments. I couldn't help but agree.

Everyone here were so differently dressed, presented themselves, and talked, I couldn't shake the feeling we are on an entirely different planet!

"OK, despite the queerness of the situation, let's just keep to the plan and find Harry Potter. Who knows, maybe the unknown resources of this world will aid us in our war." I tell my fellow wizards, who agreed with my suggestion. We follow the crowd inside the stadium. Noticing the guards, we find an employee only way in.

Honestly, I didn't want to test my magic here just yet. Thankfully, there was a side door that took us straight into the stadium complex. We just had to follow the janitor in, and take the other door while the janitor had his back turned. We take the staircase on our righto the 2nd highest level, which had a wall-mounted TV with an oddly designed sphere on it. The highest level was reserved for "special guests." When I looked down to see the stadium, I got déjà vu. People were filling up the stadium left and right, surrounding an oval shaped stadium. It was so similar yet so different to the Quidditch World Cup that I got vertigo.

In the center of the grassy field had that same symbol on it, except the red half was facing left while the white half was facing right. The far sides of the field had 2 metal stands, with odd devices attached to them. Both sides had a lake and 3 boulders in a neat pile.

Remus whistled, and asked, "What do you think is going to go down?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Snape replied in his curt manner. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the 1st round of the Ever Grande World Championship!" Loud cheers erupted around the stadium. "Thank you. Now, a new twist has come in. For the first time in many years, Red has returned as Champion of Kanto!" The crowd seemed stunned, but then almost deafening cheers rang out.

'Whoever this Red is, he must be famous.' I conclude. Then, the TV next to us flashed to life and a boy appeared on the screen. He had black hair, red hat and jacket, along with a black shirt and jeans. He appeared 18.

"I wonder what finally got Red to come down from the mountain." A new voice comments behind us. We whirl around to come face to face with another boy, who looked 16. He reminded me a little of Mundungus Fletcher, mainly the boy's gambler's air. He had a golden hat turned backwards to reveal jet black hair and impossibly golden eyes. He also had on goggles, a red jacket, black pants, a strange watch, and a white backpack slung over his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" Snape asked, obviously involuntarily. The boy stared at us calculatingly, before sighing.

"You must be from one of those organizations who left society behind. Anyway, I'm Ethan Gold, wandering Trainer of Johto. In case you don't know, let me fill you in. As you know, the Pokémon World consists of 6 regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Over 600 Pokémon are known to exist. Red became the 1st champion of Kanto after single-handedly disbanding the evil Team Rocket at age 10. However, to become stronger, he traveled to Mt. Silver in my homeland, Johto, to train. During his isolation, he left his sister Leaf to being the next champion. Until today, he hasn't been seen anywhere else."

He left us to our shock to head up to the top level. "Wow. That kind of story does sound like a legend." Remus breathed. Snape looked dumbfounded at a 10 year old kid took down a whole organization.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, that everything is set up, let the first match of the tournament begin. Introducing the winner of the Ever Grande Tournament, Harry Potter!" All of our attention snapped to the field, where the left stand was rising in the air, revealing none other than Harry Potter. He looked more fit than I've ever seen him. He had on a black jacket, a red shirt, and jeans with a belt. He got many loud cheers.

"Let's get some seats. It looks suspicious we're hanging out here." Growled Moody. I agreed, and quickly put up glamour charms on everyone so we didn't look out of place. We get the seats next to each other at the top, next to a woman with curly blue hair and a girl with long, wavy black hair.

"Now for Harry's opponent! The Wandering Trainer of Sinnoh and contest star, Lucas Diamond!" The crowd, especially the girl and woman next to us, cheered even louder than before.

'These Wandering Trainers are famous.' I couldn't help but think as the other platform rose. Once again, I was dumbfounded at how different this world is. What really struck home was the boys grey hair, blue winter jacket with an odd silver badge with an odd jewel on the inside. Snape was sneering, thinking that Lucas would be a spoiled brat.

"Welcome to the Ever Grande World Championship. I watched your progress in the Ever Grande Tournament and am impressed with what you can do. I'm sure I speak for my colleagues when I say: Good luck, Harry Potter, and may the best Trainer win!" A roar of applause came from that short speech. McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Moody looked shocked at how calm he was, while my mind went back to when Harry was 1, when I had no choice but to leave him with the Dursleys.

"Now both Trainers have to start with their first Pokémon, and the Challenger gets to attack first. Let it begin!"

The work 'Pokémon' was still very unfamiliar and foreign on my tongue. Both Trainers grabbed one ball that was on the devices next to them, and pushed the button in the center. That's when it hit me. Those are the same balls as the symbol on the field.

"I choose you!" Both trainers shouted before they threw the balls into the air.

Then, a white light erupted from them both.


	5. Chapter 5: The Epic Pokémon Battle

**Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

I thought this new world couldn't surprise me anymore.

Oh, how wrong I was.

About 5 seconds after the strange light was released from the balls, the balls flew back into their owners hands. That looks like it takes a lot of practice. However, what amazed me more were the 'Pokémon' that came out are the most amazing creatures I've ever seen.

On Harry's side, a large brown deer stood there. It's large antlers covered with bushes. It took a battle stance to take on it's challenger.

However, on Lucas's side, stood the largest tortoise I've ever seen. It had to be 50 feet long at least and who knows how wide. On it's back were what looked like 3 little mountains, a bush and a large tree that had to be 10 feet tall. What wasn't green on the tortoise was almost golden yellow.

"Wow! What an amazing start! A sawsbuck vs. a shiny Torterra!"

"Sawsbuck, hit that Torterra with Take Down!"

Sawsbuck charged at the turtle, Torterra, but Lucas countered, "Torterra! Counter with Leaf Storm!" The giant tortoise roared again, and the grass on the field turned into a tornado, which blew Sawsbuck to the ground.

"Try to hit Torterra with Poison Sting!" Harry countered. The deer threw what looked like a purple spike at Torterra, which hit it's mark. It stood there, almost like it was charging up.

"Use this chance to hit Sawsbuck with Solar Beam!" Lucas shouted. An enormous beam of energy rocketed towards Sawsbuck, still getting buffeted by the tornado. It hit it's mark, knocking the deer out cold.

"Sawsbuck is out of the match. Round 1 goes to Torterra!" the announcer shouts to the audience.

"Return, and get some rest." Harry said solemnly, Sawsbuck returning to the ball.

"Torterra, get some rest." Lucas also said, Torterra also returning to it's ball. They set them back on the stands and each grabbed another ball. Again, they threw the balls into the air, they opened and entirely different Pokémon came out.

This time, on Harry's side, a large bird with red and yellow plumeage, while Lucas had a red-eyed bird that's grey-ish brown, except for the white underbelly. It also has thick talons and a black comb, tipped red. The two birds stared at each other in challenge.

"Aerial Ace!" Both Trainers shouted, and the birds collided in their attacks.

"This is crazy!" Remus mutters. We all silently agree.

How do these Pokémon befriend their Trainers like this? Then I noticed something about this that changed my perspective. The sheer grace these birds showed in combat proves that they're merely having fun in the battle.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!" Harry shouted. The bird soared up high up in the sky and came rocketing down.

"Now, Starraptor! Counter with Brave Bird!" Lucas responds. The two birds hit each other so hard, they fall to the ground, too dazed to keep going.

"Wow! Both Pokémon knocked each other out. I've never seen anything like that before!" the announcer roared to the astonished audience. Both birds returned to their balls, too tired to stand up.

Harry made the first move, throwing his third ball into the air. What came out was most definitely the oddest thing I've ever seen. It had 2 cannons for arms, an egg-shaped body, and was burning with a lot of fire. Even Moody looked unsure of what to make of it.

"Wow, a Magmortar! Let's see what Lucas has to counter that!"

Lucas nodded in response to the announcer, and threw his 3rd ball. The Pokémon that came out was even weirder. It was small, with a blue floating body. It had short arms and a ribbon-like antennae.

"I don't believe it, folks! It's a match of Magmortar vs. Phione, the sea guardian!"

"Phione, hit that Magmortar with Hydro Pump!" Lucas commands. Phione shoots an enormous beam of water at the large Magmortar, but it's doesn't go down, to our surprise.

"Magmortar! Use Hyper Beam!" Magmortar shoots out a multi-colored beam of raw energy at Phione, which connects. The water Pokémon hits the pile of boulders, and falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Amazing! I don't believe it! Phione's been knocked out by Magmortar!"

"Return, Phione." Lucas says, with the Pokémon returning to it's ball. Then he grabs another ball. "Get 'em, Rotom!" Another Pokémon the same size as Phione appears, except this one looks like it has lightning powers.

"Rotom, use Ominous Wind!" Lucas commands. Then the air turns dark purple, and creepy. Images played in my mind of Death Eaters killing innocent people for their gains. Even Snape looked pale at Rotom's powers. Even Magmortar dropped to one knee, losing it.

"You're done, Magmortar!" Harry shouts, returning the Pokémon to its ball as fast as he can. He seemed disturbed about that attack. After the wind dissipated, Harry threw his 4th ball, and out came what looked like a dinosaur, glowering at Rotom.

"Wow! A fully grown Tyrantrum! This will be interesting, folks!"

"Tyrantrum, use Rock Tomb!" Tyrantrum used the pile of boulders, and had them crash on top of Rotom. "Now, use Rock Smash!" The dinosaursmashed the boulders into the little Pokémon. The sheer force produced and how long it held caused the little guy to fall unconscious.

"Well, Rotom has been knocked out by Tyrantrum! What else does Lucas have to offer?"

Lucas replied by throwing his 5th ball onto the field. Unlike the others, this one had no attached limbs, had a red and blue body and weird yellow eyes.

"A Porygon Z! I must say, I didn't expect that." By now, we stopped bothering on thinking of how different this all is.

"Porygon Z! Use Psybeam!" What looked like a psychic wave hit the dinosaur, and it wobbled around, dazed. Obviously, it hated psychic attacks. "There! Now hit it with Gyro Orb!" The dino didn't stand a chance. The ball hit and the dino went down.

"Return, Tyrantrum!" The ball returned to Harry's hand, and he set it aside so it can rest. In replacement, he sends out what looks like a small, yet dangerous shark that fell into the lake. Now I know what that's for.

Lucas brings out Torterra again, who looks rested and ready.

"Torterra! Use frenzy plant!" Torterra roared and slammed his leg into the ground, and roots grew everywhere.

"Sharpedo, use Bite!" the shark juped out of the water and bit the tortoise's shell. Unfortunately, it didn't slow down the roots before they sapped the energy out of the shark. It also fell to the ground. "Return!" the Pokémon returned to Harry, who grabbed his last ball.

"Last, but not least. Go, Tyranitar!" By far the largest Pokémon Harry brought to this battle appeared. It stood on it's hind legs, with a green shell covering most of it's body, except for a black underbelly.

"Time for me to go all out, too. Torterra! Go beyond evolution and achieve the miracle of Mega Evolution." Lucas shouts.

'What evolution?' I thought, confused at the words I heard. Suddenly, he pressed the jewel on the badge attached to his jacket, and he along with the Pokémon begin glowing. Then, a grey sphere covers the Torterra. The power that radiates from this 'mega evolution' slams into my senses, temporarily overwhelming me. When Torterra comes out again, it looks even more powerful than before. It now had 4 spikes on it's head, 2 on each side, the spikes on it's back look even sharper than before, and the tree on it's back was even larger, with it's leaves looking like miniature blades(1).

"Wow! Lucas has achieved the mysterious Mega Evolution for his Torterra!" the announcer shouts to loud applause at the scene.

"Mega Torterra! Hit Tyranitar with Leaf Blade!"

"Tyranitar, counter with Crunch on it's underbelly!"

The two titans charged at each other. Tyranitar bit the giant turtles underbelly while Torterra's leaf blade sliced on Tyranitar's shell. This kept up until both looked extremely tired. Tyranitar fell to the ground, cuts all over it's body, and Mega Torterra collapsed too.

"What a spectacle! Since only 1 Pokémon is left, the victory goes to Lucas Diamond!" Cheers erupted again, nearly deafening us wizards. People even cheered for Harry for giving a good match.

'He's got to teach us about this world when we're safe at our home world.' I muse. Harry seemed to know much about this world.

"Before we go on, I would like to personally congratulate Harry Potter for a great match." Lucas calls out. The stands lowered, and both Trainers walked off, being sure to grab their balls along the way.

'Now's our chance to bring Harry home.' I realize. We get up along with everyone else, but when we spot Lucas, Harry, and Sirius, we follow as stealthily as possible.

Our time to return home is close.

AN: Wow! Longest chapter yet. Hoped you liked it.

(1) I know, I invented Mega Torterra. That's what I think, he'll look like if he exists. If not, I'm sorry.

Have a nice weekend!


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Return

**Remus Lupin's POV:**

We followed the trio through the coliseum as silently as we could. Finally, they came to an empty room, most likely a waiting room. They go inside with us following.

"So," Lucas says to Harry and Sirius, "I would like to discuss our little deal we made."

A shudder went down my back. 'Deal? What deal?'

"What about it? I failed to beat you in battle, so I don't get to talk about going back." Harry replied and Sirius nodding in agreement.

My heart lifted. 'He wanted to come back, too?'

"Well, I wasn't lying to the stadium when I said I wanted to personally give you my gratitude. That was truly the best match I've had in a long time. If you had an ancient Pokémon and mega evolution on your side, I'm positive you would've beat me. So I'm going to give you a choice. Will you return home, or remain here?" Lucas answers. Harry looks down in thought.

"I appreciate the offer, Lucas," Harry replies after a minute, "but I think I'm going to stay here in the Pokémon world. At first, I was somewhat dubious about all of this difference than what I've grown up with, but now I respect the changes here. I have my Pokémon and made friends with quite a few people, like that officer Looker. This world has many things that my old world will never attain."

I stood there, frozen in shock. Harry doesn't want to come back. I felt somewhat empty on the inside. However, I won't forcefully take him back.

"However," Harry continued, "there are several other people in the room who want to go back." The trio turned to us, and I was surprised to see that their eyes were glowing. What caught me off-guard even more was that a portal appeared in front of us, and sucked all of us wizards into it.

The next thing I know, we were back in Sirius's former house.

The ruckus we made had a lot of people stomping for the doors, and the door flew open, revealing the rest of the Order, the Weasely twins, and Ron and Hermione. They looked at us expectantly.

"Dumbledore! You've been gone over an hour! We were getting worried. Where's Harry?" Molly asked in her usual manner.

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Weasely, that young Mr. Potter and Mr. Black didn't want to come back. I'll explain everything when we get back down stairs." Dumbledore replied. He looked slightly angry that the 2 wizards refused to return to their 'proper' world. They all nodded and ran back downstairs. We got and stretched, sorting out the new information we picked up. Oh, boy, was this going to sound odd.

We go downstairs and find everyone already waiting for us.

"So, where's Harry?" Ron asked eagerly.

Dumbledore sighed, and answered. "I understand this is going to sound abnormal, but don't fight. Harry Potter and Sirius Black are on another planet, parallel to our own." Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What makes you say that, Headmaster?" Hermione inquired, not quite believing what she just heard.

"Well," I answer, "There's no Britain. Only six regions, called Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." Now everyone looked convinced.

"What's even more surprising is that there are creatures they call 'Pokémon' that inhabit this world that work with the Pokémon. They possess powers we can only dream of. We saw what they call a Pokémon battle and one of them, called Rotom, created this wind that showed me visions of the Wizarding World collapsing and people dying." Dumbledore continue.

The order looked at each other, scared. "What of their magic?" inquired Mr. Weasely.

"I don't know. However, they do have this jewel there to where if you have a strong bond with your Pokémon, then it becomes even stronger than before." McGonagall answered, speaking for the first time.

"So what now?" asked Ron.

"Simple, Mr. Weasely, what we need to do is keep this world secret from others unless the other parties get suspicious. We gather our resources, use my other portal crystal and bring Harry back home. We need him to help us fight Voldemort." Dumbledore finished, laying out the plans he made.

While everyone else nodded in agreement. However, me and the Weasely twins looked dumbfounded. 'Invade the other world? Is he serious? We only met a handful of Trainers. If that Ethan Gold's right about that Red who's returned, we're so dead.' I think with a little fear. I go upstairs and go to bed, and fall asleep instantly.

In my dreams, I find the Order, Ministry, and Death Eaters in a deadlock on the summit of a snowy mountain.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dead End

**Ronald Weasely's POV:**

It took us a day, but we fired up Dumbledore's 2nd portal crystal, making a 3rd just in case. Once again, in the attic of Grimmauld Place, the portal flickered with energy.

"Is everyone ready for Round 2?" Dumbledore asks everyone. It was half past 12, and everyone was ready to go to this parallel world to find my best friend and bring him back. Even those who weren't officially in the Order were coming too.

"Ready!" we shout back. With courage, we walk right into the portal. It was more like a long tunnel. One that radiated coldness that I've never felt before. It was like something that hated us with a burning passion was watching our every movement. Eventually, we see a bright light and walk right through it.

When everyone walked through the light, we have a look at our surroundings. That's when I notice we are in a dark, looming forest. Darkness radiated everywhere. I immediately hated this place. 'Darkness is bad all the way around.' I think triumphantly. We trudge our way through the forest and come to a freshly cut path. We follow it, and there's the exit to the forest. On our left, however, there's an even darker, creepier mansion. It was so creepy, purple light was coming out of the windows.

Before anyone could pitch any ideas on where Harry might be so we can get out of this place, a very familiar voice rings out. "Well, well, well. I thought you guys would get the message that you are not wanted here."

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you, Mr. Potter?"

"Seriously? Do you people ever look up anymore?" Harry comments dryly. We all look up into the trees. Sure enough, sitting on one of the branches, was Harry in an unusual outfit. Beside him was another boy who looked about Harry's age. What made him stand out was his unusual grey hair and eyes. They were munching on strange looking berries, staring in interest at us. I'm guessing that he's that boy, Lucas Diamond, that Dumbledore described days ago.

"I'm guessing you barged into Eterna Forest, breaching time and space itself to get here, just to kidnap me. Are we Pokémon Trainers the only ones who see your idea as stupid?"

I was getting more and more annoyed by Harry's attitude by the minute. "Harry, mate. We need you to come back with us. All wizards need you to help them destroy the Dark Lord for good." Everyone nodded in agreement at my statement, but the boy next to Harry just sighed in annoyance.

"Look, you don't belong here. You will return and we have help to make it happen." Lucas retorted. Just then, the biggest bird I've ever seen appeared out of nowhere and flapped it's wings, blowing us down. We tried to use our magic, but we were blown to the ground and couldn't do a thing.

"Come home, Harry! If you don't come with us, then our government and the Death Eaters will come to this world and kill everyone here and turn it upside down until you're in their hands." Dumbledore informed the duo in the tree.

Harry seemed to understand, but Lucas replies, "Then we'll get help from our government powers to keep you out." Then, the shadows next to hem ripple, and something large with blood red eyes emerged from the shadows and let out a roar that sounded exactly like the scream of dying people. Whatever it is, it blew us back through a portal it created and we landed on our butts back at Grimmauld Place. We get a good look at this portal, and unlike the ones we make, this one was completely black.

Before any of us could get back up and try to run back through, the portal completely closed.

Back to square 1.

"Well, that was interesting." Fred remarked with surprise. "Those two do have a point in what they said." George finished.

Molly whirled on the twins, and coldly retorted, "Forget their point. Harry's all alone on another world. We will return to that bizarre world and take the Boy-Who-Lived back."

I agreed whole heartedly.

"Since we have one more crystal, we'll just lessen our range and gain a stealth advantage. Let us properly prepare for our 3rd trip."

Everyone went to bed, while some of the adults who have experience in the muggle world bought backpacks so we can bring lots of necessary equipment for our future trip.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order began making magical preparations while contemplating what that shadow monster was.

Our long journey was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rising Storm

**Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

After the 2nd attempt to get Harry failed, we have been working to get ready for a stealth mission, where we become more acquainted with the world we will use to help destroy the Dark Lord.

However, we are forced to work overtime, now that our secret's out. While on his usual outings at Diagon Alley, Mundungus Fletcher got himself arrested by the Ministry Aurors and got sent to Azkaban for finding out about his stolen goods. However, when they demanded why he was absent for an unusual amount of time, they found out about the other world and our failed attempts to rescue Harry.

For the Minister, a chance to save Harry and have him along with another planet under his thumb was too tempting to pass up on. We found all this out from Kingsly after he got back from the Ministry looking distressed. In addition, the Minister has hired powerful Curse Breakers to examine the Veil, as he believes it to actually be a gateway to the other world and that people die from spending too much time in between worlds.

To make matters worse, the Death Eaters found out about this world as well, thanks to their high positions. They, too, are making their own portal there, and making progress by the day.

The only good thing is that both the Ministry and Death Eaters have extensive delays that will last a while. The Curse Breakers are having trouble examining the Veil due to its strong magic, and the Death Eaters have never used portal magic before, so they're just experimenting. The only reason they can go there at all is because they have enough of Harry's blood that Voldemort separated from his own blood to do the job at all.

Tonight was the night to go back. So I got everyone gathered in the dining room when everything was in place. "Wizards! Members of the Order! Tonight, we shall be returning to the fabled Pokémon World. This time, as you know, we will be widening our range from Harry and Sirius so we can take the two by surprise and bring them home. Along the way, we shall gather what resources we can find and use them to our advantage. But we will not abuse it. We will be going in an hour."

Everyone got up and made final preparations. Out of everyone, the ones who were the most silent were Remus, and the Weasely Twins.

An hour later, we were back in the attic, in front of yet another portal. This one, however, was brown and green instead of it's usual colors. Everyone was grunting under the weight of their newfound backpacks, filled with mats and enough food to last us weeks.

"Alright, everyone! Run as fast as you can and don't stop until you reach the other side. From there, we'll figure out where to go."

As fast as our legs would take us, we make a sprint right through the portal so we can finally get a surprise jump on the people on the other side.

If only I knew what was brewing on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9: The Order of Justice

**Lucas Diamond's POV:**

 _Meanwhile, on the Pokémon world, at the same time as Dumbledore's meeting…_

I knew it in my heart. The most powerful Pokémon Trainers and Champion have to unite to fight the invading wizards. Fortunately, the Aura Guardians have been notified of Harry's and Sirius's arrival on this world too. "Lucas, I know what you are thinking. Go for it. Divided, this world will not be able to hold back the corruptness that plagues the magical world." Giratina said to me. When I achieved the title of Wandering Trainer for the Sinnoh region, I've extensively trained with Aura so now I can understand Pokémon. Oh boy, is this meeting going to be hard.

 **=Time Skip=**

I sighed as everyone gathered into a fairly large conference room at the stadium. By everyone, I mean the Wandering Trainers, Champions, and Pokémon Professors. To back up the wild story that's about to be told, Harry and Sirius were also present. They were going to talk about it. "So, is there a reason we've been called so suddenly?" asked Lance skeptically. Even N, who could keep a straight face a lot of the time, failed to cover up his confusion.

"Champions of all the world, I believe that a new enemy has come. One who might need the Ever Grande Tournament postponed until they've been dealt with." Whispers went up amongst everyone, guessing at who they were.

"What kind of enemy?" asked Professor Oak.

"I'll let our comrades Harry Potter and Sirius Black describe them." I say and take a seat.

Harry and Sirius both stood up, looking nervous. "These enemies, they're unlike anything you've faced before. No more than two weeks ago, we were brought to this world by Arceus himself from our home world that's parallel to this one. They have attempted twice to bring us back, but failed. Now I believe that they'll return and turn this world inside out until me and Harry are back in their iron fists. Another thing you should know about them, they wield an energy similar to Aura, but it's in their blood and have to have a focus in order to use it. They call it magic." Sirius tells everyone.

Those who haven't been told about this information had their jaws to the floor. It was hilarious to look at.

"How can you justify this claim?" asked Professor Rowan, who looked downright flabbergasted.

"I was told about it." Brendan said. All the Wandering Trainers nodded in agreement. That got the Pokémon Professors and Champions to buy our crazy claim.

"The problem with their world is that they're not only scattered, but they're mass corruption and control is sickening to hear about." Harry said, having a disgusted look on his face.

"So what are we going to do about these people?" asked N, who was silent the whole meeting.

"Simple. We join forces in order to protect all Pokémon and people of our world. Thing is, the 2 worlds aren't meant to meet, so we need to find a way to create a barrier that keeps us apart forever." I say. Because of my time training with Giratina, I have a basic understanding of what's supposed to happen and what shouldn't.

Everyone looked at each other for a second and put their votes up, agreeing full-heartedly.

"Right. So what's the plan?" Barry asked eagerly.

 **=Time Skip=**

After hours of planning, the newly assembled Order of Justice, led by Red of Pallet Town, had a plan on what to do next. Me, Dawn, Barry, Kris, Ethan, Brendan and May will check out the Ruins of Alph in the Johto region. With the numerous mysteries floating around that place, who knows what's still undiscovered there. Meanwhile, Hilbert, Hilda, Calem, Serena, Leaf, Nate and Rosa are checking out the Solaceon Ruins in Sinnoh. While the search for answers goes on, the Pokémon Professors and Champions shall notify the people of the new gang that has come and rally their military and move the dangerous prisoners to safer locations so they don't escape one way or another.

Good thing, too, because unknown to us all, the Order of the Pheonix has just come out on the top of Twist Mountain in the Unova region.


	10. Chapter 10: Twist Mountain

**Hermione Granger's POV:**

The portal was like a tunnel of energy that was cold. It almost felt like something was glaring at us with murderous intent. Finally, after what felt like hours later, we go out the other side. I was the first one through and my side felt like it was on fire. I really need to work out more. I get a good look at where we came out at. It was a tall mountain with a fantastic view of a forest. Below us, I could see a path filled with people. Just then, the Order came through, looking more dejected than I felt.

Excuse me for thinking that's pretty sad.

"Well, we're here." Dumbledore said, looking the most tired. We get a quick look around and notice a cave nearby. "Seeing as there's no other way down, let's go through the cave. But first, we need glamours to disguise ourselves." Dumbledore waved his wand and our attire changed into muggle clothes. Being muggle-born, I'm comfortable in jeans and a shirt. However, the other wizards aren't so lucky.

They looked completely out of their comfort zone. The 'pureblood' wizards in particular looked out of place. "Let's get Harry back so I can not see myself in these muggle clothes again." Molly announced. I could tell Remus, Fred and George were a little annoyed at Mrs. Weasely's tone and words, but held back whatever they were thinking. Without the complaining, I kind of agreed with Molly. I just wanted my friend back.

Without another word spoken, we entered the cave. It was cool and a little dusty inside. It's pretty obvious that people have been here very recently. Also, odd noises and creatures were heard, but we ignored them and they ignored us. Then we go out the other end of the tunnel and find ourselves in the center of the mountain. We were standing on a wooden ledge overlooking a massive construction site. Fortunately, no one was around.

"We got here on an off day." I explain, seeing the wizard's confused looks. Not wanting to go through any more caves, we use spells to lower ourselves to the different ledges until we hit the bottom. Once everyone was on the ground level, we spread out, trying to find the exit to this cave. I was about to move when I feel like I'm being pulled down. I look down and realize that I'm standing on quick sand!

"Here, let me help! Wingardium Leviosa!" McGonagall said, noticing me sinking. I flew out of the sand, which was also pulled up in the process, revealing the pit it sat in. "Are you OK?" my Transfiguration teacher asks.

I nod, slightly embarrassed that she had to save me. I was broken from my thoughts when Moody asked, "Hey, what's that?"

I look back into the hole and notice something different. In addition to the fact that the rock was darker on the bottom and I notice a spike on the bottom. Dumbledore jumped down and used some complex charm I've never heard of on it. "It's a fossil, the preserved remains of an ancient Pokémon. Let's take it with us. It might help us one way or another in the long run."

He produced a bag and levitated all the rock that contained the preserved Pokémon and put it in. Whatever it is, all we can make out of it is that it's got 2 spikes and a circular head.

Dumbledore climbs out of the pit with a little help and we find an exit. We walk out of the cave and read a sign that says that this mountain is called Twist Mountain and that a city is nearby.

Now all we have to do is sneak to this city and get any information on Harry Potter we can through the locals.

If only we knew who would help us.

 _AN:_ Can you guess on what Pokémon fossil the Order got?

Next time: The Pokémon Trainers find out how to stop the wizard's invasion before it begins.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: A Magic Barrier

**Lucas Diamond's POV:**

I was really tired.

We had spent all day searching the Ruins of Alph for a possible solution to this magical crisis. Of course, we had a late start as me and Dawn had to literally drag Ethan away from a casino we passed.

Man, did that guy obsess over gambling. Boy, was I mad when I had to pull Ethan out of trouble one time when he was caught cheating at the slot machines.

Anyway, after hours of searching, we came up with nothing. I pulled out a sandwich and began having dinner. It felt late. Nearby, everyone else were also sitting down to have a quick break. Ethan, however, decided to lean against the wall on the other side of the hall we were on. However, we were shocked when he passed through!

"Help!" Ethan shouted. As quickly as I could, I called out Phione, who jumped through the fake wall. A few seconds later, Phione came back with Ethan. "Thanks for the save." He said.

"Don't do that again! I still haven't forgotten the last time you cheated at the casino." Kris scolded. Ethan went pale at that. It's sketchy, but I heard she was so mad that he had to go to a Pokémon Center after the beating she gave him for cheating at that casino.

"Why don't we see what's with that fake wall?" Brendan asked. We all walk to it and put a hand through it. I get a look down only to see a black hole.

"Come on out, Rotom!" I say, calling my old friend from his Pokéball. "Use flash to see what's down there!"

Rotom started glowing and we could see a large pit. At the bottom, we could see what looked like a piece of a large tablet. "Nice, Ethan! We found something!" I say to my best friends.

"Out of the way. I'll get it!" Brendan said. He uncoiled a large piece of rope and called out his Skarmory to hold the rope while he went down into the pit. After a few seconds, he shouted "Pull!" and was hoisted back up, holding the tablet delicately.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get it to the Professors!" shouted my long-time friend and rival, Barry.

 **=Time Skip=**

When we got back, we find that the team who went to Sinnoh also found a tablet piece. It wasn't that big, but it was in the Unown language.

That alone made the translation take hours.

"Aha! I finished it!" proclaimed Professor Birch.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Brendan asked, a little worried.

"Why are you doubtful of you own dad?" asked Hilbert.

"Simple, really. Dad's truly a great person, but his perception on things needs a lot of work. I still remember that one time when he was running away from his mail man because he thought that the man was a wild Pokémon." Brendan replied. Despite the tension of what's going on, everyone laughed at that. Even Birch managed an embarrassed smile.

"No, we really got it." confirmed Professor Oak. After reading for a few silent minutes, he continued, "According to the complete tablet, there is a way to seal off the 2 worlds forever using a powerful barrier. However, to make it, extreme amounts of energy that only legendary Pokémon and Pokémon that have mega evolved need to be used. However, there's more."

We all look at each other, somewhat skeptical about what he's going to say next. "In order for the barrier to be effective, it must be made on both worlds."

When what the Professor said sank in, we all paled considerably.


	12. Chapter 12: A Rusty Start

**Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

We had walked out of the mountain and through the route. We saw some odd people and just walked past them when their backs were turned. Finally, we make it to a city that seemed to be built for air travel. Suddenly, a siren went off and what looked like a prison transport truck pulled up. Citizens who live at the city lined up to watch the transport.

"What's going on?" I ask the nearest man. He turns around to get a good look at us.

"The International Police, under the instruction of the Order of Justice, are transporting all the prisoners to another location." The man said.

I was slightly taken aback at the rip-off name they gave their order.

"I'm sorry, we don't spend much time in the cities. What's the Order of Justice?" I ask before any of our group could say anything.

The man looked surprised, but nodded. "The Order of Justice is composed of the best Trainers in the world! They've banded together to fight a new crime syndicate that has come up." He turns back around to watch.

'A new crime syndicate? They must mean us wizards!' I realize. The other wizards seem to have realized that as well.

Just then, the doors open up and about 20 prisoners are unloaded and board the plane. However, one of the prisoners stood out from the rest. It's an 18 year old girl with long, wavy brown hair and white glasses that completely shield her eyes so I couldn't tell their color. An idea clicked in my head.

'She can guide us through this bizarre world!' I realize. Fred leans in and asks, "Do you think that we can get her help to guide us around?"

I nod in agreement. We walk away from the crowd and we throw up invisibility charms on ourselves. When we're done, we sneak under the wood barriers and board the plane. It was large enough for all of us to stowaway without problems. The hatch closed and we took off at a fast pace. It caught me slightly off-guard, but I got myself situated for the journey. I could faintly hear the others do the same thing. We sat there, silent, for what felt like several hours before I finally felt the plane descend, land on the ground, and finally stop. The main hatch opens up and the prisoners were led out with their possessions. The two guards ensuring order had guns and 2 of those balls at their sides.

It's now or never.

I sent an explosion spell to one of the tanks next to the plane, which explodes.

The chaos that resulted is as I hoped. 'Come with us if you want your freedom.' I whisper in the girl's ear. She heard me and stared at the spot I stood. I cancelled enough of the spell so she could see me. Taking this chance, we ran into the woods where I heard the rest of the Order of the Phoenix head off towards. Thankfully, everyone was too focused on how the gas tank exploded rather than noticing one of the prisoners is now gone.

We all make our way through the forest, past Pokémon, into a clearing. The Order stood there, completely visible now. "Thanks for the rescue. Those officers can really drive me up the wall sometimes." She says.

I cancel my own charm and take a step towards my comrades. "Of course. We would like a guide for these parts. What's your name?" I ask the girl.

She straightens up and answers, "I'm Auburn. I got put in prison because I tried to rescue my idiotic brother Rusty in case you're wondering. As for my goal, I'm trying to become one of the best Trainers in the world." Auburn says the last bit with pride.

"Well Auburn, can you show us the way to the local city? Two of our people are stuck here and we're trying to bring them home." Snape asks.

She gets a look around and answers, "Yes, this is Eterna Forest. I've seen it in pictures and would've gotten a view of it from my cell. I think I know the way to Eterna City. It will take a while, though, so we need to get going."

With that, we hike up our ridiculously heavy backpacks and keep on trudging through the forest.

 _AN:_ Yes, I made the OC the older sister of Rusty. She will guide the wizards through Sinnoh successfully and unsuccessfully.

See you next time!

-sonicXben


	13. Chapter 13: The Journey to Magic

**Harry Potter's POV:**

When we got the report, I knew it. I brought up my idea to my fellow members.

The wizards are already on the move and took Auburn and are probably using her to guide them through the Pokémon world. Most likely in the Sinnoh region as that's where she disappeared. Red said that if she's anything like her criminal brother, Rusty, then she'll be incredibly driven and go to any lengths to achieve her goals given the right incentive.

"All the more reason to learn more about the homeland these wizards come from." Looker commented. We all agreed.

In the end, an infiltration party of 5 will travel to the wizarding world through the Distortion World. Looker volunteered himself, no surprise there. Me and Sirius are going too, since this is our birth world. Lucas is obviously coming as we'll need Giratina's help to get to the Distortion World.

However, the real surprise is Nate from the Unova region. He then revealed himself as a very high class member of the International Police. Rosa and N both had flabbergasted looks on their faces.

When we got all of our equipment together, along with tents, food and mattresses so we can spend weeks on enemy territory, we gather in a large, empty room near our meeting place. We are prepared to face the perils and racisms that haunt the Wizarding World. "Is everyone sure we're ready to go?" Sirius asked. The Infiltration party nodded in reply, looking somewhat dubious.

"Alright, let's go." Lucas said, mustering some enthusiasm into his voice. He detached Giratina's Pokéball from the belt. I shuddered involuntarily. Giratina has serious anger management issues.

Not waiting another minute, the button was pressed. Out came the ghost dragon of Sinnoh legend, looking as intimidating as ever. "Hey Giratina. Can we get to the Wizarding World through the Distortion World?" Lucas asked.

'Yes, you can. However, when the barrier you plan to make is established on both sides, that won't be possible.' Giratina bellowed in his deep voice. His very presence began darkening the room considerably. The dragon stuck his spiked arms in a circular shape into the open wall and a large, purple portal appeared out of thin air.

Without thinking, we ran as fast as we could through the newly made portal. We traversed the barren dimension until we came to another doorway. We jump through and come out to a VERY familiar hall.

We had come to the Dining Hall at Hogwarts.

"What is this place?" Nate asked, looking around.

"This is me and Harry's old school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sirius answered, also looking around.

"Some school. No wonder over half the magical people who live on this world are racist brats." Looker comments. I couldn't help but agree with Looker about that.

"So where do we start our journey?" Lucas asked.

The Trainers looked at me and Sirius. I look at the mountains in the distance and get an idea. "We'll want to set up base somewhere. We'll start our journey up there." I tell them, pointing to the mountains.

Everyone agreed and after walking out of the hallway and get back into open air, we all our flying Pokémon to our sides. I got out my Pidgeot, Sirius released his Skarmory, Nate his Unfezant, Lucas called Starraptor and Looker his Fearow(1). "Take us to the tips of those mountains!" I tell Pidgeot and climb onto his back. We all hop on our bird Pokémon and we go flying towards the top. After about 10 minutes of circling the mountain, Nate notices a flat-ish area on the mountains large enough for a 5-person camp. We land there and recall our Pokémon.

Staring down the mountain, I get a great view of the land below. Hogwarts stood tall and proud below, with a path that leads to Hogsmead Village. On the grounds sat the Black Lake, which gleamed in the light of the setting sun and the Forbidden Forest that's nearby that stretches out for miles and miles.

For some reason, I immediately thought of Eterna Forest.

"Well, we're here. Let's lay our stuff out. Tomorrow, we'll begin our job." Looker comments, looking down on the land below thoughtfully.

Without hesitation, I open my backpack and begin getting my stuff out.

This world won't know what hit it.

 _AN:_ I hope you're liking everything, as the good stuff is coming up soon.

I'll be improvising a little and developing Looker's Pokémon team more than other sources. I mean, his only known Pokémon in his possession is a Croagunk.

Thanks for reading!

-sonicXben


	14. Chapter 14: A New Life?

**Remus Lupin's POV:**

We traveled through the vast forest for hours. If we came across any wild Pokémon in the forest, Auburn will call out her Beedrill and the wild Pokémon will flee. Even with the over hanging trees, I could tell that the sun had begun to set.

"Alright, that's enough. We make camp here." Dumbledore said. He sounded exhausted. Mumbles of agreement rang out and we opened our backpacks and unrolled our mattresses. Man, did we looked unhappy when we found out that we have to sleep on the ground. We agreed on a sentry duty, in which George and Auburn volunteered. After we got settled down, it took a long time for anyone to get any sleep at all. We just laid there and uneasily went to sleep. I just stared up at the night sky. It is completely clear, with no clouds to cover it. I didn't know this night sky, but it is just as peaceful.

Despite the magnitude of what's going on, with 2 worlds now at risk of going to war, I felt at peace. That's when I realized something. If I remained here with Harry and Sirius, I could live a new life. No Voldemort, no terrorists ruling everything, no corruption or other evils that plague the British Magical World. I can…start over.

I sat up, pondering these new thoughts. Before I could think of anything else, I heard George and Auburn talking. She's a little thick-headed sometimes, but it doesn't hold a candle to Crabbe's or Goyle's brains. George looked delighted at whatever the two are talking about. The marauder woke up in me, curious what those 2 are up to, due to the mischievous glint in George's eyes. I get up and walk over so I can talk to them. Fred came up with me, also interested. "What's up?" I ask the two.

They both jumped and looked around. When they noticed me and Fred, they relaxed. "Auburn was telling me about some pranks she came up with. They're great!" George says. Auburn blushed at the compliment. Then he pulls the 3 of us into a huddle.

"Also, I've been wondering something. Do you think that we can stay here? It's much more peaceful than our world." George compliments.

My eyes widen when George brings it up. "You know, I've been having…"

I was cut off when a faint howling rang out through the forest. Everyone, who was sleeping uneasily, woke up instantly and began packing up again frantically. We ran back and began packing up as well. The howl went off again, only it's louder now.

Whatever was making that howling definitely isn't friendly. Fortunately, the last of our stuff returned to our backpacks and we made a run for it when we got them back on our backs. We didn't go very fast as we're still exhausted from hours of walking in the forest. The confusion and fear is evident on everyone's faces. We keep going straight until we come out to an open path. "Look, a mansion! Let's hole up there for the night!" Tonks exclaims.

She's pointing towards an ancient-looking building. It was dark and sent chills up my spine. I'd rather take that place over whatever's chasing us any day. We jump the fence surrounding the place and continue running towards the front doors. Meanwhile, the howling grew closer and I could now hear lots of stomping on the ground. With a swish from McGonagall's wand, the doors swung open and we ran inside. I didn't focus on what was inside, but kept running. I was the last one through when we slammed the doors shut and Moody cast a sealing charm on the door.

Not a second later, the doors groaned under the sheer number of Pokémon outside that wanted in. After about 10 minutes of trial and error, the Pokémon gradually stopped banging on the doors and left. Ron fell to the ground, exhausted. "We got away." Snape said, looking tired too.

"Let's just hope that these doors can keep them in." Moody said.

"Or they'll keep us in. Now I remember what this place is. It's the haunted Old Chateau." Auburn said.

Wanting to know what she meant, I turn around and get a good look at the building we barricaded ourselves in.

A fog hung over the room, but I can make out doors, 2 sets of staircases and a statue that I swear is glaring at us.

From out of the walls, a bunch of balls of purple smoke appear with wide black eyes and sharp teeth. They notice us and begin floating to us.

Everyone had now noticed the balls of gas coming at us and we were hugging each other while screaming loudly.

 _AN:_ So, Fred, George, and Remus are now considering remaining in the Pokémon World.

Will their goals become reality?

See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: A Magic Map

**Sirius Black's POV:**

The next morning, we wake up and begin preparations for the day. We all get on glamours so we can blend in with the populace.

Mustering all the magic me and Harry have, we apparate to down town London, my first real time to this muggle world in weeks. We head to our former government, the Ministry of Magic, to get the information we'll need for our barrier. Along the way, me and Harry recount our stories as wizards to the Pokémon Trainers. Looker, Lucas and Nate all looked outraged when we told them the bitter fact that known terrorists are running the government and using their wealth to pass laws and keep things right where the terrorists want it.

We go to the bathrooms in London, where the employee's entrance to the Ministry is. Me and Harry quickly tell the Trainers what to do while we're in line. Finally it's our turn and we pull the handle and we get flushed into the Ministry. I step out into the familiar halls and get a look around. In the middle of the large familiar room, I notice the giant golden Statue of Equalness.

I inwardly let out a laugh. Even the most abusive Trainers back at our TRUE home are kinder than these jerks. I notice Harry, Looker, Lucas and Nate coming at me. Lucas looked mortified. "By Arceus, how will I talk about what's going on now to anyone back home without sounding out of my mind? In order to infiltrate a secret headquarters with people in clothes that make Team Galactic's outfits look rad, I had to flush myself down a toilet and put myself in a dress." Lucas whispered to us, still looking very embarrassed.

Harry's face went red to keep the laughing at bay. I wasn't much better. "So where now?" Nate asked.

"I know of one place where we can start our journey. The Department of Mysteries." I whisper. That just seemed like the best place to start. Harry nodded in agreement.

We head over to where the lifts are and push the button that takes us to the mysterious department. Except this time we aren't going to the Veil. When I was an Auror years ago, I heard rumors of one of the offices here had a map that can accurately tell you every little detail of the Ministry. I whip out my wand and whisper a four-point spell. It pointed towards the door right in front of us.

"We're going back to the Veil, aren't we?" Harry asked, looking at me curiously.

"Oh no. When I worked here many years ago, I heard a rumor of a map that gives us every detail of the Ministry. That will help make our mission a lot easier." I tell my comrades. They agreed that it's a good idea.

We go straight and open the door. Fortunately, some fool left the door open a crack, obviously in a hurry. We open the door all the way and come face to face with a cluttered room.

It's a single desk with lots of stacks of paper floating everywhere. On a board hanging on the back wall, a giant map of the Ministry sat there. Sure enough, every detail was on it. "Let's get it down and return to our base camp." Looker said. He walked up and pulled the map off.

Before Looker could lift the map off, Harry shouted, "Don't do that!"

We all look at him curiously. "Why not?" I ask.

Harry walks up to the board and taps his wand on it. A rune glowed on it's flip side. An alarm rune. "So it's booby trapped. What do we do to disarm it?" he asked.

Nate walked up and touched the board. Before I could ask what he's doing, he lifted the board off the wall. No alarms went off. "We take the map and the board. They believe intruders will rip the map off the board, setting off the alarms." He explained.

I mentally berated myself for not thinking of that sooner. "Well, let's not wait around anymore." Looker said. I use a shrinking spell on the map and slip it into my robes. I hate these things already. It's really annoying how it limits you're range of movement. We walk out, making sure to seal the door behind us.

"Wait. I need to do something real quick." Harry said. He whips his own wand out and transfigures the wood lying around into a painting of a boy holding a green apple. Harry then levitates it onto the wall and it just sits there. "Wait 'til they see that." He said. We close the door behind us and make our way back up. Once we make it to an apparition safe zone, I use my energy to transport us back to base camp.

When we get there, I collapse on the ground, exhausted. "Well, I have to say that went well." Lucas said, getting out of his robes.

I get the map out and return it to it's natural size. We only have to be careful not to pull it off the board or the alarms will go off and they'll come for us.

"With this, we can make plans of attack to end the future invasion from occurring." Nate says, looking happy.

I agreed. Now all we have to do is make contact with the rest of our Order and prepare for whatever we do.


	16. Chapter 16: A Tour of Eterna City

**Hermione Granger's POV:**

We were all panting heavily, except Auburn. I get the feeling that she does this a lot.

Thanks to her quick reflexes, we were able to get enough Pokémon repellent up to keep those balls of gas from attacking us. Using the time we gained, we disarmed the charms we made on the front doors and sprinted outside as fast as possible towards the exit of this dark forest. By the time we ran out of the forest, I bent over and started wheezing. I couldn't run any more. My sides felt like daggers were being shoved into them.

In the distance, the sun slowly began rising into the sky, beating back the night sky. "Well, let's find a city and get some rest. I can barely walk." Panted Moody, who looked the most exhausted. With a heave, I get back up and plan on asking Auburn where the closest city is.

However, before any of us could say anything, a deep voice rings out. "Hey. You guys look like you just ran a marathon." I whirl around and notice a large, burly man standing behind us. If you include the huge backpack on his back, he'd almost be as big as Hagrid!

"Yes, sir. We had very bad luck in that forest. We got chased into this mansion by a bunch of Pokémon and got chased out of that by the balls of gas in there." McGonagall said, looking like she was beginning to recover from her run.

The big man raised an eyebrow. "You do have bad luck. Those 'balls of gas' are called Ghastly. They haunt the Old Chateau, the building you ran in. Tell me, why didn't you fight 'em off?" he asked, curious.

At first, I though we were busted big time. Then Auburn saves us from an embarrassing silence. "Well, sir. They don't have any Pokémon. They are tourists who are taking a world tour. They decided to leave their Pokémon at home until they got back."

The man seemed to buy the explanation. That is, until he stared at the long-haired girl. "Tell me, do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I've got one of those faces. Fools everyone." Auburn said, chuckling a little at the end. It's almost scary how good at lying she is. Right up there with the Weasely twins.

"I see. Well, I'll take you to Eterna City and give you a quick tour. Follow me." The man said, walking away. Everyone looks at Dumbledore, who nods encouragingly. For about 5 minutes, we follow the man until a large city came into view.

No doubt this is Eterna City.

It's a very rural city, with trees mingling with civilization. There's also a mix of metal and rather impressive buildings and wooden buildings. No doubt they're houses. The entire city is surrounded by mountains with one standing taller than the rest. It loomed in the distance with it's peak being higher than the clouds. "Ah, yes. One of the most famous symbols of the Sinnoh region. Mt. Coronet. Full of rare metals and relics left behind by our ancestors. It's also said that the world came to existence at that mountain's peak." The man said fondly.

I stare up at the mountain, awestruck. I'd like to learn everything about that mountain! It sounds so fascinating!

"That reminds me. Let me show something this city is particularly famous for." The man said and continued into the city. Seeing no other reason to stick around, we follow. We go through the streets and I notice a large metal statue. We all climb up the little hill that he statue stands on and get our first good look at it.

The statue is fascinating. It's a statue of a four-legged Pokémon with steel plating on it's front. In the center of that armor is what looks like a diamond. On it's back are large metal fins. The Pokémon's head is long and it's eyes glowered down at us. Despite being amazed at the statue, I also felt creeped out.

"Meet Dialga, the Pokémon of Time. One of the first Pokémon to ever exist." The man said, noticing our awestruck looks. Even Ron looked interested in it. "Well, enjoy the Sinnoh region!" With that, our guide left us.

"Well. Let's get off our feet for a few days and restock our supplies. Merlin knows we'll need them all if we're going to climb that mountain." Dumbledore said, staring back up at Dialga again.

"Agreed. Let's get away from this statue. I don't know why, but it's really giving me the creeps." Ron admits, indeed looking a little nervous.

We walk back down the little hill and go find a hotel so we can rest, get our strength back and replenish our supplies. We believe that the key to finding Harry and Sirius is at the top of that mountain.

In the distance, dark clouds begin circling Mt. Coronet.


	17. Chapter 17: The Keys to Victory

**Harry Potter's POV:**

With Giratina's help, we returned to the Pokémon world through the Distortion world. If it wasn't for Giratina's help, we would've gotten lost in the dimension of floating rocks.

We brought the map with us so we could make plans to invade the Ministry at it's weak spots and begin our work on the barrier to separate the worlds for good.

I don't want the current Wizarding World messing up my new home. These guys are almost on par with the old Team Galactic and their goals. Everyone was in the conference room at the stadium as usual, waiting for us.

"So, what's this other world like?" asked N.

"They're beyond eccentric with their own rather… _unique_ … etiquette." Lucas said bitterly. "Their clothes alone make Team Galactic look rad. From what I heard about the world from Harry and Sirius, some of their senior officers make Ghetsis look honest."

About everyone blanched when they heard that. "I have to agree with that. To take the back entrance to their government headquarters, we had to flush ourselves down a toilet." Nate said, revolt clear on his face.

"Please tell me you're joking," pleaded Rosa, who looked at the rest of us, expecting us to say that it's a joke. I merely nodded my head, confirming what they heard. Everyone gathered in the room all turned a little green at such a disgusting thought.

"As much as I want to ask for more details on what they are like, that's not what's most important right now. Do you have an idea where we can break our 2 world's connection at?" asked Professor Oak in his usual manner.

"Yes, we do." I say before any one else in my group can say anything. "It's an ancient archway in the magical government's headquarters. The wizards call it the Veil of Death. What they don't know is that it's the only open way to enter this world, but because people die on the journey here, it got it's rather grim name. That's how me and Sirius got here in the first place."

The surprise at those words is evident. Brendan raised a hand. "So let's say we do successfully invade the Wizarding World and get help from the Legendary Pokémon to get said energy to seal that world off. How will we get back here and where will we seal off the wizards here?"

A very good question, which I'm not sure how to answer yet. Thankfully, Lucas answered. "Hopefully, we can get back here through the Distortion World after we seal off the wizards. However, once the barrier's made on both sides, we won't have that luxury. As for where the barrier laid here, I believe that the spear pillar on Mt. Coronet will be perfect."

Barry stepped forward, "I agree with that conclusion. Let's kick some magical butts!"

"So we're agreed? We make the barrier at the Wizarding World, return here through the Distortion World, and use what energy we have left to complete the barrier, sealing off the 2 worlds for good?" asked Red.

We all agreed quickly. "Right. Let's get this done soon. The wizards are on the move. We just received word from the International Police that one of their officers, disguised as a mountain climber, found them outside Eterna Forest with Auburn and took the group to the city. If what the officer said is true, we'll have until tomorrow or the day after max before they regain their strength and climb Mt. Coronet to try and get you and Sirius back." Said Lance, looking grim.

"Right. Let's get ready to do this. For the Pokémon World!" we all shouted that last sentence and left the room.

I walked out of the room with Sirius at the back. "So, Harry, what do you think about all this?" asked my godfather once we were alone.

"I understand why they're doing this, but it's still wrong. Using an entire world to fuel their goals is just wrong. I won't let them take away my new home, where I have friends and a new life." I answer matter-of-factly.

Sirius smiled at that and we made our way to our private rooms. There, we got on our favorite attires and equipment to be ready for anything the wizards had to throw at us.

I had the feeling we will need everything we have to attain victory.


	18. Chapter 18: The Magical Ends Meet

**Disclaimer: Aside from the plot, I don't own Harry Potter OR Pokémon. They rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling and Game Freak respectively.  
**

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

It took more time than I would've liked, but now we're ready to go.

Ever since I came here, I have begun putting more trust into my instincts. Now, they're telling me that something huge is about to happen on the peak of that mountain we wizards heard about from that mountaineer, Mt. Coronet.

If we run into any Pokémon, then we'll just use our magic to keep them away if those repellents fail. Speaking of Pokémon, we spent some time during our long break to identify exactly what kind of Pokémon fossil we found at Twist Mountain is without luck. I'm just hoping that it somehow help us in one way or another.

That brings us to now, where we meet outside the Eterna City hotel, all loaded up. All of us looked rested and ready to hike, even after how exhausted we looked, carrying our backpacks for so long. We had all sprayed on Pokémon Repellent beforehand.

"All right, is everyone ready?" I asked. We all nodded in agreement. "Let's climb that mountain and end this journey." As a unit, we all head to the looming mountain, where dark clouds have begun to swirl around it's top. We follow the trail through the tall grass and enter the mountain.

It is cool, damp and dark inside. "Lumos Maximus." We all said, and bright lights began glowing on our wand tips. Auburn trudged in the middle of our group, not being a witch. She still finds it amazing that we have magic and use it the way we do. Apparently, the closest thing to magic on this world is Aura, but very few people ever gain mastery with it.

We take a couple more steps before I noticed something weird. On the top right corner of the mountain, there sat a very tall ledge with very jagged and rocky wall. At the top is a staircase going up.

"Moody, can you help me levitate everyone up onto that ledge?" I asked the heavily scarred and grisly former Auror. I'm sure I can levitate everyone up, but that will exhaust my magic too much, since we're trying to conserve it for future needs.

"Agreed. We'll go one at a time. You first, Albus. Wingadium Leviosa!" Moody said. I floated upwards and landed on the ledge. It really is tall.

I turn around and get a look at everyone who stared up at me. I cast my own levitation charm on our group who one by one rose up onto the ledge. When one landed on the top, he or she would use their own magic to raise the next wizard up. It took a considerable amount of time, but we managed to have everyone up. We walk up the staircase that's built into the rock and take an immediate left and follow the path, only to come face to face with a huge boulder blocking the path. McGonagall used a push spell and the boulder rolled into another rock, allowing us access.

All the while, I felt the eyes of the wild Pokémon at my back. The higher up the mountain, the more power radiated around us. We take a right and climb up another staircase and climb over the bridge and went around.

On and on did the ancient tunnels go. It really didn't help that we got lost and hit dead ends many times. "I have to ask, when do you think we'll get there?" asked Ron, looking around for other tunnels and passageways. Despite his mum not looking too happy with the question, he did bring up a good point.

Go up another set of stone staircases when voices echoed in the narrow tunnels. Then one voice began barking orders to the others. A very familiar voice.

'It's Rufus Scrimegaw!' I realize, shock running through me. The others, except for Auburn, also had looks of shock on them.

"Who's that?" she asked, not having been a part of the Wizarding World.

"It's the Minister of Magic! There's only one thing to do. RUN!" I shouted the last bit.

As fast as our legs would take us, we sprint down the tunnels until we finally noticed light. We run out onto a snowy summit. "Dumbledore. I should have known I would find you and your followers here." The new Minister said, his Aurors around him.

Before any accusations could be made, a portal appeared out of thin air. To my utmost horror, Lord Voldemort walked out with 10 Death Eaters at his back. Voldemort looked between me and Rufus, his eyes widening. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise." He hissed coldly, wand raised.

I knew what he was thinking and I readied my own wand. "Tom, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." I reply. Not another word was said before spells began flying.

The three factions ruthlessly clashed on the snowy peak of Mt. Coronet.


	19. Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End

**Hilbert Black's POV:**

After a day of preparations, we are ready.

For what seems like the umpteenth time, the Order of Justice gathered in the conference room at the empty stadium. There is a difference in the air, this time. Today, we will be attacking the Ministry of Magic and bringing peace to our world once again.

Everyone surrounded the bare wall on the far side, having their best equipment on hand. Giratina appeared from his Pokéball and summoned a portal to the Ministry. "Let's do this!" Barry shouted, being the first to charge at the portal. Everyone followed his lead, slower than the hyperactive Trainer.

When we come out the other end, we're in the middle of a large hallway that leads to another enormous circular room with a large set of golden statues of strange creatures. The plague labelled it as 'the Statue of Equality.'

'Please tell me they are not serious.' I think incredulously. With what I heard these people do, the idea of equality is outright ludicrous. Beside me, N looked like he wanted to explode with disgust and anger. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, N. This is what we're separating ourselves from. By the time we're finished, these people won't be able to come back." I reassure the guy.

He smiled in acknowledgment and began looking around. "So where is the…"

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted. We turn around and notice a band of red-robed men and women facing us, holding what looks like long wooden sticks.

'Let me loose on these people.' Reshiram whispered in my mind.

'Not now, Reshiram. We need all of our strength for the barrier.' I respond in my mind. She huffed and didn't say anything else. I had a feeling that N is also trying to hold Zekrom back from attacking the wizards.

"Hi. We're just tourists who are visiting this fine place." Said Lucas casually. The man slightly ahead of the rest of his colleagues snorted loudly. How rude.

"Yeah, right. We know who you are, intruders. Your world belongs to the Ministry of Magic." The lead man stated proudly.

I am very angry with the level of arrogance these 'people' have. "Oh, yeah?" Ethan challenged, his hand lowering. His patience seemed to be tested also. "Here's what I say to that!"

It's now evident that Ethan was reaching to a Pokéball during his short rant and he opened it. The famous red Gyrados of the Lake of Rage appears, glowering down on the stunned wizards.

"Gyrados! Use Hyper Beam!" Ethan shouts without hesitation. The Gyrados roars and unleashes a huge beam of pure energy at the wizards. The sheer force alone sent them flying and destroyed the large golden statue of the wizard in the process.

"I've always hated that thing. Let's go!" Sirius shouts, leading us down the winding corridors. Ethan recalled Gyrados and we took the elevators down to the place these 'people' call the Department of Mysteries. Once the elevators arrived, we ran out and opened each door in the giant circular room. More wizards tried to swarm us, but they fell to the ground faster than a Rock Tomb attack, thanks to Musharna's Psybeams.

Eventually, we found the chamber that encased the rather gloomy-looking archway. We all run down to the bottom and surround the arch. 'Let's do this, Reshiram!' I mentally shout.

Reshiram roared in agreement and she appeared in a flash of fire. Beside Reshiram, Zekrom also appeared. Soon other legendary Pokémon appeared out of thin air. Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Latios, Latias, Xerneas, Giratina, and several others all faced the Veil.

The air almost hummed with power at their combined presences. We are broken out of our awestruck state when many footsteps came into earshot. The wizards are still coming.

"All right. Lucas, Blue, Brendan, May, Hilbert. Cover us while we make the barrier." Red shouts.

The 5 of us nod and jump into action. We cover the 2 doors that are the only ways into the stone room. "Rotom, use Thundershock!" Lucas shouts, calling the little electric Pokémon, which shoots electricity at a group of wizards, who fall unconscious. An idea hits me.

"Gargantula, use ElectroWeb!" I tell my own electric Pokémon, who spins think webs crackling with electricity on the door we came in. One of the wizards rammed into the web, took some of the electricity head on, and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Despite the power the legendary Pokémon are concentrating to the Veil, it filled the room with energy. The curtain came off, revealing the stone archway. The air in between the stone walls churned with all the colors in existence.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stare at the spectacle in awe for long before I got pulled back into the fight. The wizards had used some fire magic to burn down the webs and are trying to file through, but Blue's Pidgeot is keeping them back. "Musharna, use Physchic!" I shout to Musharna, who unleashed a wave of psychic energy to the wizards, who crumpled to the ground.

"Skarmory, use Arieal Ace!" Brendan and May shout simultaneously. The two Skarmories flapped their metal wings, blowing away 2 wizards who were about to strike me. I give the two Trainers a thumbs up before returning to the fight. Sadly, the wizards are beginning to learn and are sending stunning spells at the Pokémon and other, most likely nastier curses at us Trainers. We barely hang on for 5 more minutes until a blinding flash of light appears.

I whirl around and notice something I honestly didn't expect. Arceus himself appeared, shimmering with energy. "Let the separation be complete!" the god's voice bellowed around the room. Then Arceus lifted both his front hooves and smashed them into the ground. Raw energy came formed around him and flew into the Veil. When I could see again, the Veil stood tall before cracking and crumbling to the ground. Arceus turned around and faced us Trainers.

It's kind of weird, also seeing legendary Pokémon bowing respectfully to the Alpha Pokémon. "Let us return!" he shouted before stomping his hooves again.

Once again, I was blinded by the light and had to cover my eyes. When I lowered my hands, I looked around. We aren't at the Veil Room or the Ministry any more.

We are on the Spear Pillar on the peak of Mt. Coronet.

Everyone else in our group also looked around, regaining our wits. Below us, I heard shouts and explosions. We all run to the other side and look down. The 3 big factions of the Wizarding World are fighting on the summit below.

The final battle has truly begun.


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle - Part 1

**Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

The battle with the Death Eaters is exhausting me physically, magically and mentally.

They are intensely fighting both my Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic along with it's Minister. The raw power that the Death Eaters wielded has begun to push back the Aurors, who obviously aren't used to fights of this magnitude.

It took all of my leadership skills and experience to keep the Order together and not panic. Molly Weasley in particular is on the verge of panicking, as she's never been in a battle before and she hadn't had to use offensive magic in years. The good thing is that she's doing good on her own. Fortunately, no one on either side has died yet. I can tell that the Death Eaters are waiting until they've beaten us and then they will kill us.

Just as I'm about to send another stunning spell at Tom, I sense something. A flocculation of magic I've never felt before. I realize it's coming from the peak of the mountain and I look up. Apparently, the other wizards felt the power as well and they are also looking up.

Standing at the top of the mountain, staring down at us, are the Pokémon Trainers. "Get them!" an over enthusiastic voice shouted. All at once, the Trainers ran down the mountain, their Pokémon following close behind. Behind the Trainer that beat Harry days ago, Lucas Diamond, the large Torterra rumbled into the fight. The other Trainers also ran down the mountain with their Pokémon at their backs. They threw long-range attacks at us. I threw up shields around myself and the other Order members to stop the Pokémon attacks, but the Aurors weren't so lucky. The Death Eaters pulled up their own shields. The exhausted Aurors fell to their knees by the sheer force of the giant turtle's stomping feet.

The Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, however, are able to stand our ground, albeit barely. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and tried to cast a nasty curse at one of the Trainers, but is beat to the ground and knocked out by what looks like a flaming orange boxer. A green plant monster with a huge flower on it's back sent out vines and swung them around to try and hit us. We barely dodged the vines, but one of them hit Hermione, knocking her out with the force of the attack. Ron ran to her and tried to get her awake. He fended off any Death Eaters who got too close to the two.

Meanwhile, the rest of us, including Auburn, fought back. It's obvious that the years of training these Pokémon and Trainers went through have made them both extremely tough and fast. In fact, I sent a stunning spell to Torterra and it bounced off it's thick shell. Auburn sent out her 2 Pokémon, a large golden beaver and a humongous bee with drills on it's hands. They did more damage to the opposing Pokémon, but it's not enough to defeat them. The 2 Pokémon on our side are knocked out by what looks like a steel penguin and Auburn is tied up.

The trainers, on the other hand, aren't immune to our spells. Lucius sent a cutting curse to a girl in a red winter coat while her back is turned and the spell made contact. Lucas charged at Lucius, fire dancing in his grey eyes with Torterra. Once Lucas was done beating up Malfoy Senior, Lucas sent out another Pokémon, the little Rotom, and it shot beams of electricity at us, hitting Molly Weasley and another masked Death Eater while Lucas pulled the girl out of harm's way. By now, the light on the peak of the mountain is getting brighter and brighter. The energy that came from the peak became thicker and stronger.

'What in the name of Merlin are they doing up there?' I think incredulously. Whatever is going on up there, I have a feeling that Harry and Sirius are up there. If I can make it to the top, I can hopefully convince the 2 to finally come home. Beside me, Voldemort is doubled-over on the ground, obviously in agony.

Then something really weird happened. Another flash of light caught my attention and I looked in the direction of Moody. The light came from inside the bag that he's had on him this entire journey. The one that held the fossil.

Out of curiosity, Moody opened the bag. The fossil flew out of it and floated in the air. The rock that held the fossil together crumbled off and fell to the ground. Even the opposing Trainers stared wide-eyed as the bones merged together and another flash went on. When I could see again, the fossil is gone.

Somehow, the energy in the air revived the fossil and the result is one of the strangest Pokémon I have ever seen ever. I've seen quite a few Pokémon, too, so that's quite a statement.

The reborn Pokémon looked somewhat like a metal bug, with a purple shell, dark red eyes and a white mouth that made it look like it's grinning. It has 2 long arms and legs, ending with what looks like white spikes. It wobbled around, dazed and confused.

"It can't be," Breathed a long green-haired boy. He stood there with a black dog-like Pokémon, who's also looking at the metal bug with a shocked expression.

"That's a Genesect."

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, I gave the wizards a Genesect fossil. I'll be honest, I have no idea what a Genesect fossil looks like or where it was found by Team Plasma, so I made one based on how I thought it would look and buried it in the most likely place it would the found, Twist Mountain.

Thanks for the support you have given this story!

Have a nice day!


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle - Part 2

**Lucas Diamond's POV:**

'How in the name of Arceus did the wizards get their hands on a Genesect fossil?'

That is the big question going through my head as I watched the ancient bug Pokémon wobble around and look at everyone confused. Even N looked lost on how the otherwordly people got a Genesect as even he doesn't know where his dad, Ghetsis, got his hands on a Genesect fossil when Team Plasma was still around.

After a few seconds, it got it's bearings and began glaring at all of us like prey.

All of the Pokémon on the field also got into a fighting stance and prepared for another fight. Yet N did his best to make Genesect see reason.

"Genesect, those people with the robes want to use you for their own purpose." He said calmly.

"No! We shall win!" the white-haired man, Lucius, said. He lunged at Genesect, wand raised, and shouted some weird word. "Imperio!"

Whatever it is made contact and Genesect's red eyes glazed over. "Attack them!" he shouted, pointing at us.

To my utmost surprise, Genesect complied with the command. It jumped into the air and sent out large amounts of silk at us. Remembering from Hilbert what that stuff did, I recalled Torterra and jumped aside. Sure enough, once it made contact with the ground, it hardened and changed color to match the rocks it landed on. I sent out Torterra again, but had a different idea in mind. "Torterra, let's do this! Mega evolve!" I shouted, touching the badge on my jacket.

Thanks to the bond I have with my first Pokémon when I began my long journey, Torterra can make himself far stronger. Once Torterra finished his transformation, he roared in challenge at the mind controlled Genesect. The other Pokémon on the field followed Torterra's example. "Torterra, use Slam!" I tell my over-sized turtle Pokémon.

It ran at Genesect, which easily dodged due to being very fast. The other Pokémon also jumped into action, sending their own attacks at Genesect. Yet the Pokémon is too fast and begins retaliating at his opponents. Lucius stared at the battle with a mixture of fascination and greed. That changed when N used the wizard's distraction to his advantage and slammed into him. Lucius, caught off-guard by the surprise attack, fell on his face, his wand falling to the ground. N picked up the stick and looked at it.

"I have to say, it's interesting to know that have a lot of power and you need to use a wooden stick to control it. I want to see what happens if that focus point is broken." He said with heavy distain and snapped the wand in half.

Lucius understandably roared in anger and lunged at N, trying to punch him in the face, only for the green-haired Trainer to dodge every attempt. It kind of reminded me of Maylene's gym, the way everyone punched at each other. Even I didn't walk out of that gym years ago without sporting some bruises

The result of the wand being broken was instant. The battle between all of our Pokémon and the controlled Genesect stopped. The bug shook a little and it's red eyes returned to normal. It obviously isn't stupid at who's responsible as it glared at the wizards.

Rightfully so, they all gulped and took a step back. Once again, N talked to the ancient bug Pokémon.

"Genesect, they're people who want to use you for their own needs. We need you to help us separate ourselves from them." N said to Genesect, who listened with rapt attention.

The bug nodded in agreement and sent a small amount of silk at the wizards. After their battle, the poor people are too exhausted to dodge. The snake man, Voldemort, is too incapacitated to even move. They all took the blast head on and stuck in the solidifying silk. It even sent some of the stuff at Auburn, who tried to move, but was too slow. It encased her and she couldn't do anything about it.

All of us Trainers and Pokémon grabbed the trapped wizards and began hauling them up the mountain with all their might to send them back to the world they came from.

* * *

 _AN:_ This is more of a filler chapter to explain what happens before the very end of the story.

See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: A New Life

**Remus Lupin's POV:**

'This is it. Now or never.'

This is what my main thought is while the Pokémon along with their Trainers hauled us up the steep mountain. They looked like they struggled a little under the weight. When we reach the top, I stare awestruck at what lay up here.

At the peak of the mountain stood ruins of what I can only guess is an ancient temple of sorts. Many Pokémon were present, staring at us while a giant portal floated at the temple's back. Unlike the portals we made, this one seemed far more powerful. I notice one Pokémon in the crowd. It is a giant blue dragon with red eyes and steel plating around it's body. With a jolt, I realize that it's the Dragon of Time, Dialga!

That's when it hit me. All of these Pokémon up here must be this world's gods. The only humans with the god Pokémon are Harry and Sirius.

One Pokémon stepped forward. It looked a little like a deer, with a white mane, a grey underbelly, and a gold ring around it's torso. It seemed more powerful than the others. "Wizards," a powerful voice bellowed around, yet I somehow knew it came from the deer-like Pokémon. "You have breached time and space itself in vain attempts to reclaim 2 people. This ends now! In a matter of minutes, you shall return to your world and never set foot on this one again. Do any of you have anything to say?"

'If I want to try to achieve a new life, now's the time.' I think urgently. "I would like to say something." I say, getting everyone's immediate attention.

The deer Pokémon bowed it's head in acknowledgment. "As you said, the only reason we're doing is is so we can get our friends back. However, I have also noticed on our journey that while this world has imperfections of it's own, it's far more peaceful than our own world will ever be. I've talked with Fred and George Weasley about that and they agree with me. If you don't mind, the three of us would like to stay here. Turn over a new leaf."

Everyone stood in stunned silence, surprised at the words. "You filthy traitor!" Voldemort shouted, having regained enough strength to speak.

The deer Pokémon turned his head in the direction of the snake man and stare at him. "I sense you have tried to curse yourself into immortality. As punishment for such an insult, I, Arceus, shall send you into death's embrace!" Arceus bellowed and lowered it's head. A beam of energy shot out and struck Voldemort head on. He screamed in agony and disintegrated into dust.

In that moment, Lord Voldemort finally died for good.

Arceus turned his head to me and continued. "As for you, Remus Lupin. I sense sincerity from you. Your wish is granted."

Nobody said a word, surprised at the being's actions. The Pokémon got into fighting positions and looked about ready to send them through. "Harry, come home with us! You don't belong here!" Dumbledore pleaded, desperation filling his voice.

Harry and Sirius stared at Dumbledore with unreadable expressions. "No, Dumbledore. This is my home now. Here I found peace. Enjoy the prosperity we have given you." Harry said blankly.

"AncientPower!" The Trainers shouted simultaneously.

All at once, the trapped wizards, excluding myself, Fred, George, and Auburn were lifted into the air by a glowing blue aura and sent through the giant portal in front of us. The wizards tried to use their magic to break the hardened silk that imprisoned them, but the stuff kept them bound.

By the time cracks began appearing on the silk, they had all gone through the portal. "Let's give it all we got!" Sirius shouted.

All at once, everyone used everything they had to form the barrier. With a last stomp on the ground from Arceus, the portal on the inside took on a barrage of colors and the portal began closing slowly.

Finally, the portal closed for good.

Silence rang out on the mountain until everyone began cheering loudly, celebrating the end of the wizard's invasion. Once the cheering had finished, the Legendary Pokémon vanished into thin air to go back wherever they go, leaving just us Trainers and the Genesect.

"So, what now?" asked Auburn.

Everyone stared at her like they had completely forgotten about us. An official-looking man stepped forward and said, "I'm afraid you're going back to prison. You did escape, after all."

Auburn closed her eyes, but before she could say anything, George piped up. "Hey. We broke her out so she could help us travel the world. Please just give her a chance at a new life."

There are some mumbles of agreement from the crowd around. The official-looking guy and another boy with shaggy brown hair with reddish-brown eyes glanced at each other. They both shrugged. "Alright. We'll give her a chance. Just know that she'll be in a little bit of trouble with the public for a while." The shaggy-looking guy said.

She nodded immediately, taking the terms.

In the distance, the sun began to rise, signifying a new day.

The first day of our new lives.


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue: 20 Years Later

_**Wizarding World**_

 **Albus Dumbledore's POV:**

Today brings another year at Hogwarts. The last 20 years have been beneficial to the Wizarding World. All the Death Eaters have been locked up in Azkaban and those who are falsely accused of being Death Eaters were immediately released. That doesn't mean that there aren't evil wizards or rebellions out there, but the times have changed for the better.

Yet the only thing I wish is here now is Harry Potter. I miss the boy, but now I hope that he is indeed having a good life in that other world now. Especially since that barrier is made, preventing anyone here from ever getting there.

I remember that battle I led on that mountain, Mt. Coronet. The gods that stood at the top of the mountain, using their powers to keep us out of their home. I now felt guilty at being so rash about it all.

But no matter. Until the day I die peacefully, I shall keep training young witches and wizards to do their best and make a difference.

A knock came from the door into my office. "Come in." I said, suddenly remembering the staff meeting that is scheduled for now.

The door opened and everyone came in. I smile when I see Ron and Hermione in with them. They are now partners for Defense Against the Dark Arts and have both done really well. They have successfully held the job for 5 years, in fact.

We spent the day talking and going over schedules for the semester.

* * *

 _ **Pokémon World**_

 **Harry Potter's POV:**

I spent my morning just staring at the rising sun from my house I got at the Resort Area. I now work at the Pokémon League in the Sinnoh region as the head of the Elite Four.

I got that job when I trained my Pokémon team after the incident with the wizards 20 years ago. Cynthia was so impressed with my talent and my improvements in Pokémon Training afterwards that I was offered the job.

My predecessor, Lucian, was OK with the change, as he wanted to spend more time at the library anyway.

The door to my 2-story resort opened and my retired godfather, Sirius, walked out.

"Well, sport. You ready for some comedy?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling in response. We call out our flying Pokémon and head to the large comedy contest, held at Jubilife City.

I took a while to get there, but I enjoyed the flight all the way. It's like Quidditch, only far cooler. Once we touch down in the city, we head to the building, which is bustling with people who have come to see the showdown between the biggest comedy stars of the Pokémon World.

I head to the VIP area, where a seat is just waiting for me. One of the perks of being a member of the Elite Four.

Then I notice Lucas in the crowd, along with his wife, Dawn. "Hi, there." I call to my long-time friend.

He and Dawn looked in our direction and smile in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you too." Lucas replied.

We gave each other high fives. We head into the large stage and climb the staircase to the VIP area. We reach the top and get seated.

Once everyone got seated, the contest began.

First up is the Marauders, composed of Fred and George Weasley, along with George's wife, Auburn. Remus isn't officially part of the show, but he helps with back stage stuff.

They start the contest off with their most famous kit, 'The Last of the Magical Trainers.'

With no one to hold Fred and George back from using their natural talents with mischief, along with some planning by Auburn, the skit won the crowd to their favor, making their competition hard-pressed.

Life has certainly changed for the better.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _AN:_ I know, earlier than usual update. I have other projects I want to get to, so I decided to post early and end this.

Before you ask, No. I have decided there will be no sequels or in-between stories for this.

Anyway, thank you for all the support you have given this story and I hope the other stories I have planned will be better.

See you in my next story coming soon: 'The Rise of the Jedi.' A Star Wars + RWBY crossover.

-sonicXben


End file.
